Primeras Impresiones
by ChesireD
Summary: Yuma es un chico ordinario. Viviendo una vida sencilla y sin dificultades, para el las preocupaciones son problemas. El en un día tan normal y rutinario, se da cuenta de que una chica entra al instituto, sin tanto, intenta hacer amistad con ella. Al comenzar a conocerla se da cuenta de que es una gran preocupación, un problema. ¿Acaso Yuma resolverá este asunto?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Les presento mi primer fanfic en esta cuenta, vaya, si he hecho fanfics antes.. pero por algo quise comenzar de nuevo haciendo otra cuenta. Esta historia la he tenido en mente antes, por algo comenzare con algo de Vocaloid :D

Y pues, este fanfic sera centrado en Yuma y Gumi. Así que.. si no les gusta, nadie les obliga leerla.

Entonces, ¡eso es todo!

Disfrute el fanfic.

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. **_

* * *

><p>Un ruido fuerte se emitió a través de mi tímpano, causando que me despertara rápidamente y a la vez voltee hacia donde el ruido ocasionaba y al verlo solamente suspiré.<p>

_Era la alarma._

Me levante y alcance lo mas rápido que pude el botón de la alarma haciendo que desvanezca ese ruido molesto, que a la vez desvaneció dejando en completo silencio mi habitación.

Froté mis ojos para tener una buena visión que a la vez vi claro que la habitación tenia todo como estaba ayer en la noche, limpio y ordenado. Es un milagro. _Tener_ _las cosas en su lugar es mucho mejor_— pensé. Luego de haberme levantado miré lentamente mi habitación, en las paredes se contemplaban posters de figuras deportivas, en mi caso, natación. Yo practico con gran entusiasmo este deporte, al estar en el agua y ponerme en acción es lo que mas me gusta que cualquier otra cosa, dando un gran significado especial a ese mismo deporte.

Al estar en mi propio mundo contemplando los posters, perdí la noción del tiempo. A pesar de que es casual ver esos posters, me gusta ver a cada rato sin parar. De pronto, volteo para ver mi alarma y daba a ser las 6:50, aliviado de que no es tan tarde como digamos me dirigí hacia mi armario y me cambié en mi ropa casual. Me tomé el tiempo para revisar mis cuadernos en la mochila que a la vez no fue gran cosa.

Después de revisar todo, me fuí directamente hacia el comedor para ver mi desayuno listo, y a la vez ví a una figura con cabello rosa, dando siendo mi hermana; Mizki.

— Hola Yuma, ¿como amaneciste? — dijo la pelirosa, en un tono alegre. Como si fuera a comenzar un gran día.

— Hola Mizki, amanecí bien, por suerte— dije sin tanto entusiasmo. Al tanto, no parece ser una gran día después de todo.

A la vez me dirigí hacia mi asiento para comenzar a devorar mi desayuno. Afortunadamente deje la conversación con Mizki, de una buena vez para desayunar. No estaba tan mal, era pan con mantequilla acompañado con jugo de naranja.

_Un buen desayuno _—pensé.

Luego de haber terminado mi desayuno, Mizki simplemente intento comenzar una conversación (de nuevo) pero en realidad no le preste atención. Es aburrido.

Era como una rutina daría lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nada interesante. A veces quiero que esto terminara de una buena vez pero lamentablemente eso no sucederá.

Mi reloj digital marco las 7:10, me desespere. No me agradaba el hecho de que sea algo temprano como para desesperarte. Espere un rato mas, no me mataría si esperara hasta que el autobús escolar llegara. Varios minutos después, ese sonido clásico que llego a mi tímpano me dejo aliviado. En ese preciso momento me despedí de Mizki.

* * *

><p>Sujete mi mochila y lo mas pronto posible, me dirigí hacia la puerta del autobús escolar. Antes de entrar, suspire. No era gran cosa, simplemente sabia que seria igual como los días de siempre. Al entrar, pude ver unos cuantos amigos míos saludándome. Salude por cortesía y me senté solo en un asiento. Realmente no quería hablar ni interaccionar con nadie, así que estuvo mejor sentarse solo. Me desagradaba el ruido que provocaban algunos compañeros cuando se ríen demasiado y a la vez que cotillean, eso molesta.<p>

Cuando el autobús avanzo en su ruta, estaba concentrado en la vista que daba sobre algunas casas. Se me hizo notar que nos dirigíamos hacia otra calle que era fuera de la rutina daría, al darme cuenta; me percate de confundirme. Aun así, no le di mayor importancia. Así que agarre mis audífonos y empece a escuchar música, y a la vez cerré mis ojos.

_Estaba en mi mundo._

El sonido de la batería acompañado con una guitarra y un vocalista; hacia que todo se viera bien. Con la música no hace falta la presencia de las demás personas, con la música es suficiente para mi. También me gusta la música. En el momento cuando los instrumentos con sus ruidos se mezclan, todo se vuelve en un completo sonido. Una música agradable para mis oídos.

* * *

><p>De repente un movimiento brusco del autobús se intervino. No fue tan agradable como digamos. Pero al tanto, a mis compañeros no les importo. Así que continué escuchando música. Aunque a la vez me distrajo una figura. Alguien con un color de cabello verde.<p>

La figura se aproximaba. Sinceramente al dado caso no me importaba, pero por algo mis compañeros se callaron y dejo un silencio. Quizás tenia mis audífonos puestos, pero al menos si tengo la capacidad de presenciar cuando hay ruido.

Cada vez mas, o mejor dicho lentamente.. se aproximaba la figura. A lo lejos se veía tal cual, que era una chica. En el autobús se escuchaba los susurros de mis compañeros, y unas pocas risitas. _¿Acaso así son todos?_— pensé. Digo, estaba claro que es nueva, debido a que nadie la reconoce en el instituto. Pero no es para nada discreto el hecho de hablar de la chica en frente. O quizás eso pienso yo, claro.

La chica nos miro a todos con un pleno rostro serio. Intentando no hacer contacto visual con los demás, quizás sea tímida por lo visto o a lo mejor no quiere ver a nadie, a lo mucho.

Después rápidamente se dirigió hacia el asiento vacío hacia mi izquierda en el otro lado del autobús.

_Caray, quizás realmente es distante. A lo mejor es anti-social _— pensé.

No me dio una buena impresión la chica, aunque por algo es su primer día de clases. Y es aun mas inesperado cuando es en Noviembre, a lo mucho. De pronto deje de pensarlo y comencé a alistarme por lo que pasara el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Ya pasaron las horas desde que salí del autobús para dirigirme a mi aula para mi clase correspondiente. La mañana se me hizo aburrida, las clases que me tocaron son las que me odio;<em> Matemáticas e Historia.<em>

Quizás el aburrimiento inicio a través de la mañana pero cuando comencé a oír el timbre que marcaba el almuerzo, me salvo de una muerte inesperada del aburrimiento (y del hambre). Me fui hacia la cafetería del instituto e hice fila para comprar la comida. La comida de la cafetería me gustaba, era mucho mas mejor que la de Mizki, en realidad.

Sostuve la bandeja donde los complementos de comida se contemplaban. Era una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa, delicioso. Pero no tan delicioso como la comida casera, esa me encanta. Mientras andaba decidiendo cual fruta tomar, mi gran (y sabia) elección fue la naranja, cuando casi iba a poner la mano para agarrarla, otra mano de alguien la agarro. Dirigí la mirada hacia la persona y fue inesperado al verla. Era ella.

La chica que vi en el autobús estaba detrás de mi en el fila, y yo no tenia ni en cuenta acerca de ella. Quería agarrar otra naranja pero por algo ella me interrumpió.

— Perdón, no sabia que lo ibas a escoger- me dijo con un tono un poco culpable. Quizás ella no me dio una buena impresión al principio pero ella si que tiene esa cortesía de disculparse (a lo mucho).

— Esta bien, no hay problema. Al menos hay mas naranjas-. Luego pude agarrar otra naranja y lo puse en mi bandeja, bien para ya pagar de una buena vez y poder al fin comer. Dejando un fin a nuestra conversación.

* * *

><p>Me fui hacia un mesa vacía y lo único que hice fue devorar mi almuerzo. Lo cual, era delicioso (mas que la comida de Mizki) por lo cual lo disfrute. Aun masticando, pude ver de reojo que la chica peliverde se sentó en la mesa y a la vez a corta distancia. Me dio curiosidad de porque se sentó aquí y voltee hacia las demás mesas y la mayoría estaban ocupadas por muchos grupos de sociedades a lo cual no seria bueno molestar (y entrometer).<p>

Sabia que ella estaba sola. Y a lo mucho suponía que no lo estaba pasando bien. Su rostro los decía todo. Ese rostro serio y a la vez desanimada fue lo que mas note de ella.

_Quizás iniciar una conversación no estaría mal_— pensé. No soy de aquellas persona que inician conversaciones de pronto, pero hay momentos de necesidad hacia las personas.

— ¿Como te ha ido en tu primer día en el instituto?-. Le pregunte sin ni quiera mirarla. Era demasiado para mi hablar como para dejar de comer al menos.

— No tan bien como para ser mi primer día-. Dijo ella sin tanto entusiasmo.

_Vaya, acerté bien._ —pensé.

— Dejame adivinar, nadie te hablo ¿verdad?- dije en un tono un poco amable, para no ser mas peor su día.

— Exacto, no entiendo porque nadie intenta hablarme tan siquiera-. Ella estaba desanimada y molesta. Esa frase me causo gracia, ¿porque?,_ porque en realidad yo estoy hablando con ella._

— Déjame decirte que yo si te estoy hablando- esta vez si lo dije en un tono bromista. Vaya, si que no lo nota, quizás.

— Si, lo se. Me alegra que me hayas hablado. Solamente lo mencione porque nadie ha intentado hablarme _pero tu si lo has intentado._

Después ella me dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me sonrió. Yo solamente la vi. Al verla solamente vi sus mejillas. Eran esponjosas y vaya, si que tenia la tentación de tocarlas. Entonces sin pensarlo me acerque hacia ella y puse mis manos en sus cachetes, y las toque. Ella me miro con cara de confusión y quito mis manos de pronto.

Eso si que fue una tentación irracional. Las personas cachetonas, son mi debilidad. Al darme cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer simplemente me sorprendí. Vaya, una disculpa valdría de por menos.

— Perdón, fue inesperado mi conducta como esa.. - dije un poco nervioso. Ella me miro con una cara mas confundida, como si fuera algo difícil de comprender.

Ella no me respondió, solo me miro.

— Vaya, te diré solamente eso; _tengo una debilidad hacia las personas cachetonas_- dije con una vergüenza notable.

Me miro de nuevo, y ese rostro de confusión se disminuyo lentamente. Me dio vergüenza decirlo, especialmente cuando es mi debilidad.

— Tienes una debilidad rara- dijo y se rió un poco. Quizás fue avergonzoso, pero ella ya no se siente mal de por menos.

Reí nerviosamente, no sabia que decir mas. Ella me miro de nuevo, y después dejo de reírse.

— Perdón por no presentarme, pero me llamo Gumi- dijo mientras extendía la mano. Ella sonrió de repente y la vi de nuevo.

— Me llamo Yuma- dije cuando le extendí la mano. La presentación fue clara. Oh bueno, por fin ella conoce a alguien, de por menos.

De repente el timbre toco, dejando esa indicación de irnos a clase. Antes de irme, la mire de nuevo y me dijo;

— Nos vemos, Yuma- me dijo en un tono feliz. Al verla, le sonreí un poco, me dirigí hacia mi aula aun con esa sonrisa que permaneció por un rato mas.

En mi caso, diría que inicio una amistad. O bueno, quiero creer eso yo.

* * *

><p>Con eso basta, permanecí las siguientes clases hasta por fin ir a casa.<p>

Salí del instituto y vi de nuevo a Gumi, ella me saludo y yo igual lo hice. Desde allí, nos despedimos para tomar el autobús escolar directo a nuestras respectivas casas, para ser por visto este día.

* * *

><p>Vaya, la debilidad de Yuma es rara pero por algo añadí esa parte para no hacerlo mas aburrido, jaja.<p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Si pueden, ¡dejen un review o favorites!

Serviría de ayuda :)

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. **_

* * *

><p>El gran silencio se presentía y el olor a viejo incluso se olía. Una sensación de paz se sintió en mi interior al ver resplandecer mi ambiente, todo era tranquilo. No mas ruido, no mas preocupaciones, por fin estaba calmado.<p>

_Estaba en la biblioteca._

Hoy en mi clase de Historia, estuvimos hablando sobre la _Civilización Griega _y su _Periodo Arcaico. _En realidad a mi nunca me gusto la materia, pero debo que admitir que este es un tema que obtuvo mi interés. Sin embargo, nos pidieron una investigación de Esparta. Realmente hubiera hecho una investigación mas compleja en Internet, pero por fallas técnicas.. termine estado aquí; _en la biblioteca._

Aunque por algo aquí es mucho mas mejor que estar en casa. Mis vecinos son ruidosos, y por algo no me concentro que por mientras, en la biblioteca; es silencioso y me hace sentir una paz interior.

* * *

><p>Me dirigí hacia los estantes y transcurrí hacia mi búsqueda de un libro que me ayude con mi investigación. Sucedieron varios minutos hasta que por fin encontré algo (de por menos), me fui hacia una mesa y vi los contenidos; lo cual después pude encontrar información de como se desarrollaba Esparta:<p>

_Esparta se desarrolla una comunidad militar donde un rey estaba a la cabeza, que fue controlado por los Eforos y la Asamblea popular. _

Quizás no fue la información tan ''detallada'' como me imagine pero para aclarar dudas lo anote en mi libreta. Leí mas pero no decía nada mas sobre lo que buscaba. Así que deje el libro, y me fui a otro pasillo en busca de mas información. En cuanto doblaba hacia mi derecha, antes mas que nada pude notar una peliverde.. con eso me sorprendí un poco.

_¿Otra vez ella? _—pensé.

Vaya, simplemente sabia que me iba a encontrar otros compañeros pero.. _¿ella?_.. eso no me lo habría imaginado. Era aun mas gracioso porque es la segunda frecuencia en que nos vemos durante esta semana.

Me dirigí hacia ella y pude notar que también_ buscaba lo mismo que yo_.

— ¿También estas investigando sobre la clase de historia?- dije. Al tanto eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, hubiera sido un poco mas bien si la saludara primero.

Ella volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia mi. No sabia como reaccionar pero la mire igual.

— Oh, Yuma eres tu. Realmente acertaste-dijo un poco sorprendida, parecía como si no dijiera algo mas pero de pronto dijo — ¿También estas investigando de Atenas?

— Vaya, en realidad estoy investigando acerca de Esparta- dije, al tanto sin entusiasmo. Realmente suponía que en realidad nos toco investigar algo diferente debido a que somos de clases distintas.

— Ya veo, ¿cuantos libros has buscado?- me pregunto un poco distraída, quizás a lo mucho se concentra en lo que esta haciendo.

— Claro, 1 libro- dije. Me denote a dejar también sarcasmo en mi comentario, somo si fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo (quizás).

Ella escucho mi comentario, aunque no le presto atención como quiera.

* * *

><p>Después Gumi encontró el libro que buscaba al tanto, hablaba sobre lo que buscaba; <em>Atenas<em> mas sin embargo también se hallaba _Esparta_.. y al verlo, pude ver la detallada información que se encontraba. En realidad cuando lo vi, fue lo que me vino a la mente lo que es referente a mi expectativa en que buscaba información como esa.

Lo mas rápido que pude me deje ver hacia al estante y no alcance notar otro libro igual. Así que, sin problemas, tome el libro que tenia Gumi y deje el pasillo en que estaba y me dirigí hacia la bibliotecaria, a pesar de que ella me estaba persiguiendo, me deje llevar a mi mente que la bibliotecaria _resolverá _todo.

— Disculpe señora bibliotecaria, ¿hay otro libro como este?- le pregunte. Mostrando el libro, me sentí un poco nervioso pero pude controlarlo. Temí de que pudiera haber un problema. Y por algo su rostro demostraba algo de ello.

— Lo lamento, no tenemos otro libro disponible por el momento. El libro se desocupa dos días después, si gusta tomarlo prestado- dijo en un tono amable. Al oír eso, sentí por un momento que mis sentidos desaparecieron.. _no esta.. ¿disponible? ¡no puede ser! _— pensé.

La investigación contaba ser para mañana. Realmente no sabia que pensar. Me sentía como un ser irracional por unos momentos hasta que reaccione en el ultimo momento cuando de pronto vi a Gumi en frente de mi, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Solo la mire, nada mas. No quería hablar por un momento (a lo mucho).

— Sabes Yuma, podemos usar el libro ambos. No habrá problema conmigo- me dijo en tono tranquilo. Al menos no era un problema para ella, pero para mi si. No me gusta juntarme con alguien, especialmente con _ella_.

Cada vez que la veo, una sensación incomoda se siente en mi interior. Algo que no puedo soportar, y no cabe duda de que lo soporte por mucho. Quizás me desagrada. O a lo mejor no me agradan las peliverdes. Pero de algo estoy seguro, es que _no me dio una buena impresión. _

Estaba aun sin responder pero no pude negarlo, ella _parecía contenta_, por algo acepte.

— Claro- dije. Al tanto es lo único que pude decir después de todo.

Nos dirigimos ambos a la mesa en la cual deje mis materiales y nos sentamos. Gumi puso el libro en el centro de la mesa para tener una buena vista (de por menos) y saco sus materiales, mientras yo; andaba redactando la información en la libreta. Mientras hacia eso, ella estaba allí, esperando hasta que terminara. Su mirada por algo me incomodaba pero pude incorporarme e ignorarla un poco, es lo único que pude hacer.

— ¿Te agrada la materia historia?- me pregunto de repente Gumi. Quizás fue inesperada la pregunta pero al menos pudo desvanecer el silencio incomodo que tanto me molestaba.

— Realmente no me agrada- dije sin ni siquiera mirarla. Estaba concentrado escribiendo la investigación.

— Ya veo, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual te esfuerzas por esta investigación?- me pregunto de repente.

— En realidad no, pero al tanto este tema atrapo mi interés- contuve al solo mirarla un segundo y volví a escribir de nuevo.

— Ahora entiendo, por algo has escrito 2 hojas- ella me dijo calmadamente. Escuche eso y al ver mis progresos simplemente puse una cara de disgusto, no sabia que he escrito tanto. Quizás perdí la noción del tiempo. Odiaba hacer mucho trabajo. Es como gastar mi energía por algo que realmente no es para tanto.

— No.. me di cuenta de eso.. - dije desconcentrado. Vaya, que vergüenza. Hice perder demasiado tiempo tanto como para Gumi y a mi.

Ella simplemente se rio un poco. Esa risa si que fue agradable a lo mucho. Después me miro.

— Esta bien, al menos tendrás una buena calificación por la investigación- ella si que era amable después de todo.

— Bueno, lamento en haberte hecho esperar. Ten el libro- dije mientras recogía y acomodaba mis cosas y de pronto dije —Gracias- en un tono mas amable.

Ella simplemente sonrió y comenzó anotar la investigación.

En realidad no sabia que hacer en ese momento. Seria un acto de descortés si me voy, por algo hice perder su tiempo. Lo único que me vino a la mente era _quedarme._

Estaba mirándola aunque después de un rato puse mis brazos cruzados en la mesa y puse mi cabeza encima. Tenia sueño. Y la única cura era echarme una siesta. Decidido, lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos, sin saber lo demás que ocurrirá.

* * *

><p>Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era cálida. Me estaba moviendo suavemente y es allí cuando me desperté.<p>

Alce mi cabeza y pude ver el rostro de Gumi. Estaba borroso. Así que talle mis manos para tener una buena visión.

— ¿Estas mejor?- me dijo en un tono preocupador. Vaya, quizás dormí demasiado.

— Mejor- me sentía mucho mas mejor después de esa siesta reparadora. Aunque dudaba de que hora era porque se veía un poco mas oscuro la biblioteca pero su iluminación era mas brillante. — ¿Q-que hora es?- me limite a preguntar.

Gumi se sintió mas calmada. Por algo, miro su reloj de mano para resolver mi duda.

— Son las 6:45 pm- pudo contestarme.

Me sorprendí un poco al saber la hora. Realmente dormí 2 horas aproximadamente. Vaya, quizás hice a Gumi esperar demasiado.

— Vaya, dormí demasiado.. ¿me estuvistes esperando todo este tiempo? -pregunte.

— Algo, andaba leyendo pero por algo te espere. Aunque pronto se cerrara la biblioteca antes de la noche, y por eso te desperté- me dijo. Ella realmente me estuvo esperando.

— Vaya, perdón por las molestias Gumi.. - dije en un tono nervioso. Realmente nadie ha hecho algo por mi, aunque debería agradecerle también.

— Esta bien. Al menos estas despierto. Si me disculpas, me tengo que ir- me dijo rápidamente, quizás tenga prisa.

— Espera- dije alzando un poco la voz. Lo dije sin pensarlo.

Ella volteo hacia mi y casi se me olvida lo que estoy por decirle.

— ¿Si?- me pregunto confundida.

Voltee hacia la mesa y pude ver que le faltaba el suéter que tenia. Por algo, sostuve el suéter y se lo di.

— Gracias Yuma. Nos vemos- me dijo por ultimo.

Después de varios segundos pude ver a Gumi dirigiéndose a la puerta y ver como se iba. Dejándome solo.

Por algo sonreí un poco, agarrando mis cosas; me fui también hacia la puerta y me fui directo a casa aun con esa sonrisa.

Pude notar que quizás fue una ''perdida tiempo'' estando en la biblioteca pero no puedo negar que lo disfrute de por menos; _porque ella estaba allí._


End file.
